Hopeless
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Aku ini bukan tipe pengejar, tapi tak ingin pula dikejar. Lebih baik aku hanya ... mengagumi. mengagumi seseorang dari jauh, tanpa orang itu sadari. Karena tak ada harapan untukku bisa menggapaimu. / NaruHina / Onesided / For #EXPEFEEFIC / #25 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Hopeless** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

NaruHina fanfiction for _#EXPEFEEFIC_

_AU/Romance/Hurt/Onesided_

_**...**_

* * *

Aku menghela napas bosan. Mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku duduk di salah satu bangku aula menunggu hal yang belum pasti. Maksudku, menunggu kehadiran wali kelas. Kelas XII-IPA 1 hanya tinggal penandatangan pengambilan album kenangan—kelasku pembagian berkas kelulusan di kelas masing-masing, berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Aku membuka lembar album kenangan angkatanku yang baru dibagikan. Helai demi helai aku hanya melihat dan membaca biodata sekilas. Hingga sampai di lembar bagian kelasku, aku menatap lamat-lamat satu persatu anggota kelas ini. Aku tersenyum. Tak terasa sudah dua tahun aku sekelas dengan mereka semua. Ketika aku melihat fotomu yang sedang tertawa di album ini, senyumku berubah menjadi senyum getir. Kau ...

Pertama kali aku melihatmu ketika kau dan regumu mendapat peringkat terbaik atau regu terunggul dalam _mini-games _di pra-MOPD. Saat itu aku terkesan dengan parasmu yang membuat jantungku berdebar saat menatamu. Kau dengan senyum dan tawa yang begitu memesona. Kau dengan manik biru yang tampak sedalam samudra. Kau yang memiliki surai pirang sesuai dengan sikapmu bagaikan matahari. Dan saat itu, pikiran konyol melintas di kepalaku. Andai saja aku sekelas denganmu ... Aku menggeleng pelan. Kemungkinannya kecil sekali.

Entah Tuhan mendengar pemikiran asalku itu atau mungkin hanya sekedar kebetulan, esoknya aku benar-benar sekelas denganmu. Kelas X-7. Walaupun MOPD begitu menyebalkan dan amat merepotkan, rasanya bebanku hilang ketika aku melihatmu tertawa. Ya, hanya melihat. Aku canggung untuk berkenalan secara pribadi denganmu karena aku ini terbilang pendiam. Aku hanya melirik dan memperhatikanm dari bangkuku, bahkan diam-diam mencuri pandang padamu ketika aku berkumpul dengan beberapa teman perempuan.

Pernah di hari kedua, seorang guru bertanya, "Siapa saja yang pernah ikut OSN?"

Lebih dari lima orang mengangkat tangan, termasuk aku. Ketika aku melirik ke bangkumu, aku melihat kau juga mengangkat tanganmu. Aku sedikit tersentak ketika _sensei _menyebut namaku, bertanya, "Hyuuga-_san_, ikut OSN apa?"

Sesaat aku agak heran. Dari mana _sensei _mengetahui namaku? Detik kemudian, aku tersadar saat ini memakai _name tag _yang menggantung di leherku. "M-matematika," jawabku agak gugup.

"Dapat juara? Juara berapa?" tanya _sensei _itu lagi.

Jangankan dapat juara. Soal OSN-nya saja bukan pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan—apalagi penilaiannya dengan sistem pengurangan poin. "N-nggak," jawabku.

_Sensei _itu hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu mengalihkan tatapannya mengarah ke seluruh muridnya. "Siapa di sini yang lomba OSN-nya masuk peringkat tiga besar?"

Semua kepala menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari siapa siswa di kelas ini yang mengangkat tangan. Aku tak menyangka kau mengangkat tanganmu, hanya kamu. Setelah _sensei _melihat ke arahmu, kau menurunkan tanganmu. "Uzumaki-_san_, ikut OSN apa? Juara berapa?"

"Fisika. Hehehe juara pertama," jawabnya sembari cengengesan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, menatapmu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kau mendapat peringkat pertama? Di pelajaran fisika? Aku berdecak kagum. Pikiranku terpenuhi oleh kekagumanku padamu—bahkan aku tak memperhatikan perkataan _sensei _yang memotivasi agar berprestasi di sekolah ini.

Sampai jam terakhir pun, aku terus memerhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu tertarik denganmu. Ah, bukankah ... tak ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang? Ya, sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku tetap tak berkomunikasi denganmu, hanya dengan beberapa teman perempuan yang kebetulan duduk di bangku depan dan belakangku—dari SMP-ku hanya tiga orang yang masuk SMA Konoha dan semuanya berbeda kelas. Aku menghela napas ketika aku mengingat hari ini hari Sabtu, hari terakhir masa orientasi berakhir. Untung saja hari ini jadwalnya hanya demo dari berbagai ekstrakulikuler. Di sisi lain, aku merasa sedih karena kelas MOPD ini hanya sementara karena kelas X sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai Senin lusa nanti. Jadi hari ini, hari terakhir aku sekelas denganmu?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, bermaksud untuk mencari sosokmu. Tapi sayang. Aku duduk di banjar ketiga dan kau sepertinya ada di banjar belakang. Aku tersenyum miris. Saat-saat terakhirku sekelas denganmu malah sulit sekali untuk menangkap sosokmu. Sampai demo ekstrakulikuler ini berakhir, aku hanya sekilas melihatmu keluar aula karena kelas X langsung berhamburan ke tiap kelas melihat daftar nama kelas baru yang ditempel di tiap pintu kelas.

Aku yang memang kurang suka berdesak-desakkan lebih memilih untuk berdiam beberapa saat di depan aula. Setelah kupikir siswa-siswi sudah mulai pergi untuk pulang, aku pergi ke kelas. Aku termangu sebentar menatap bangkunya yang terletak di barisan belakang banjar ketiga. Kuulas senyum hambar. Apa sampai di sini saja aku dapat melihat senyum ceriamu itu?

Kuhela napas berat, mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menghampiri kelas ketiga dari kelasku, kelas X-10. Kucari namaku di sana, ternyata tak ada. Kau juga bukan kelas ini. Kutelusuri nama-nama dari kelas X-9 sampai X-5, aku tak juga menemukan namaku atau namamu. Kelas selanjutnya X-4. Aha, aku menemukan namaku. Aku membaca nama-nama anggota kelas ini dari atas hingga bawah secara sekilas.

Aku terenyak ketika aku sempat membaca nama Uzumaki dan ... itu memang namamu. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu kembali menatap namamu. Ternyata aku tak salah lihat. Aku memang sekelas denganmu. Aku tersenyum simpul. Tuhan ... aku tak menyangka akan melalui waktu satu tahun berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Ternyata sekelas denganmu bukannya membuatku akrab denganmu. Tetap saja aku tak melakukan banyak interaksi, hanya seperlunya saja itupun ketika kebetulan sekelompok denganmu yang amat jarang sekali terjadi. Dan ... aku malah menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa ... bahwa kau memiliki pacar, dari sejak kelas tiga SMP.

Aku tahu. Memang bukan urusanku memikirkanmu yang telah memiliki kekasih. Namun semakin aku mencoba untuk mencoba menghilangkan bayangmu di pikiranku, semakin terdorong kedua mataku untuk mencari sosokmu, untuk mengamatimu. Sejak saat itu aku pikir, aku lebih baik mengagumimu, memerhatikanmu dari jauh, tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Tetap saja, hanya mengagumimu dari jauh terkadang membuatku tersakiti. Ya, dadaku sesak saat melihatmu sering tersenyum padanya. Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu berbagi canda tawa dengannya, bahkan berangkulan. Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus melupakanmu. Harus.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu ketika kelas sepuluh hampir berakhir. Lagi pula, jarang sekali peringkat pertama dan kedua di kelas yang sama kembali satu kelas di jurusan sama. Tapi salah. Salah besar. Aku kembali sekelas denganmu, lagi. Tuhan ... aku harus bagaimana menjalani hari-hariku jika aku terus sekelas denganmu hingga kelulusan nanti?

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menemukan keasyikan tersendiri. Setidaknya, intensitasku memperhatikan atau memikirkanmu berkurang. Ya, dengan _anime _dan drama-drama yang ku_-download _sendiri di kelas atau _browsing_—untungnya di kelasku dekat dengan wilayah _wifi _server. Aku juga mengisi waktu luangku dengan menulis, malah ada _orific _tentangmu. _Orific _yang hanya sebatas khayalanku yang dekat denganmu di _social media _dan berakhir dengan duduk sebangku denganmu.

Sebangku denganmu, _ne_? Sungguh, aku tak pernah menyangka itu akan benar-benar terjadi, di kelas dua belas semester terakhir. Saat itu aku senang, senaaang sekali. Aku sering tersenyum sendiri jika aku memperhatikanmu yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas, di sampingku. Dan ... kau tahu? Saat kau bertanya rumus yang lupa atau tak ketahui padaku, aku gugup sekali. Jantungku berdebar dengan tempo amat cepat, bahkan pipiku terasa hangat. Tapi kau tak acuh, ya 'kan?

Jika ada kemungkinan kau menyadari aku menyukaimu, atau aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, semuanya tak ada yang berubah. Kau telah putus dengan pacarmu yang waktu itu sekelas denganmu, dan menjalin hubungan baru dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang ceria dari kelas sebelah. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar dulu kelas tujuh dan delapan kau pacaran dengannya, lalu putus dan kini berpacaran lagi.

Aku ... tak ada harapan untukku bisa menjadi 'seseorang' untukmu, 'kan?

"Hinata-_chan_, boleh kupinjam albummu? Aku malas membuka punyaku, hehe." Aku sedikit tersentak saat suara Ino memanggilku. Tadi ia bilang, ia ingin meminjam album?

Aku tersenyum canggung, menutup album kenangan lalu memberikan padanya. "Ini, Ino-_chan_."

"_Sankyuu_!" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama ya aku terhanyut dalam pikiranku? Semoga saja aku tak terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang menatap album kenangan dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara seseorang membuat beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan pada orang yang baru datang ke aula ini. "Hei kalian!" ternyata kamu, membawa sehelai kertas absensi. "Kakashi-_sensei _katanya sudah pulang. Jadi kalian tinggal nandatangani saja di sini. Nanti tinggal ditaruh di mejanya Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kami semua menuruti perkataanmu, menandatangani kertas absensi. Setelah selesai menandatangani pengambilan album kenangan, aku pamit duluan pada Ino lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan aula. Ah, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu? Kepalaku sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melirikmu. Kau masih sibuk dengan album kenangan itu. Aku mengukir seulas senyum. Semoga sukses ya.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Semoga feel-nya dapet ya. Walaupun saya ngetiknya pas gak lagi galau u,u**

**Perasaan buat dia udh dikubur dalam-dalam karena dia udah punya cewek, sebelum ke yg sekarang udah lebih dari 2x putus malah #curcol #udahwoi**

**Btw, sempetin ninggalin jejak ya :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
